Marī Miwa
Mari Miwa is one of the main antagonists in the game Gyakuten Kenji 2, and is also the main antagonist of the second case "The Imprisoned Turnabout". In the fan translation of the game, she was named Patricia Roland. ''Note: Translated names will be used for convenience. '' History Assassination Plot Before becoming a prison director, Patricia Roland was the director of the Happy Family Home orphanage. In 2007, she was bribed into conspiring with then Chief Prosecutor Blaise Debeste and a body double of President Di-Jun Huang of Zheng Fa to assassinate the real president and replace him with the body double. The conspirators hired the infamous blind assassin Sirhan Dogen to carry out the killing itself. They planned to betray and kill Dogen after the assassination so as to cover their tracks. However, a young boy at the orphanage named Simon Keyes, who had been saved from death by Dogen a number of years previously, had overheard the trio's plot to then murder him afterwards. Dogen was then able to escape with his life. Roland and Debeste then went to dispose of the corpse. However, a photojournalist stumbled onto the crime scene and sent a voicemail message to his girlfriend about what he believed was a kidnapping in progress. He was swiftly killed by the body double, and his corpse placed near where Huang's body had been lying in the snow in order to cover up their tracks. They then replaced the photographs on the reporter's camera with that of a scene they staged of Roland, disguised in a trenchcoat and with her face hidden, pointing a gun at the body double. This was done in order to make it seem as if a kidnapping had occurred outside the orphanage. For the subsequent investigation into the "kidnapping", now referred to as the SS-5 Incident by law enforcement, Roland was the only suspect that the police, led by Dai-Long Lang, could find, due to it happening outside her orphanage. However, since Debeste was the one set to prosecute the case, the evidence was soon manipulated. Thus, Miwa was acquitted and the case went cold. Roland later interrogated Keyes repeatedly, knowing that he had seen the murder, but he eventually ran away. Murder and Arrest In March 2019, Horace Knightley was arrested and detained in the holding cell. Roland soon discovered that he had been engaging in correspondence chess with Dogen. Convinced that he was one of Dogen's "dogs", Roland resolved to deal with him. She wrote a report on her suspicions of Knightley to Debeste, and told him to recover the real president's body. She then waited until March 27, when she would be scheduled to smuggle goods into the prison, and when the Berry Big Circus would arrive to perform for the prisoners. Early in the morning, Roland interrogated Knightley. During the session, she searched his belongings and found a small chisel inside a chessboard. Roland saw this as a sign that Knightley was indeed in cahoots with Dogen, and killed him using the knife that had been confiscated from Dogen by the police, which had custom-made bells attached to it. Roland decided to frame Dogen for the crime so that he would at least be transferred to a different prison. Roland took the bells from the knife and attached them to the chisel. She then repeatedly stabbed Knightley's neck with the chisel and planted it there to make it seem as if it were the murder weapon. When Sahwit cut the power as usual, Roland wrapped the body in a sheet to prevent a blood trail and tied it to a contraption that had been set up over the well for the circus's performance. During the subsequent circus show, the contraption was unwittingly used to send the body to the bottom of the well. Anubis (Dogen's guide dog) then picked up the body, which was eventually found in one of the workrooms. Roland specifically chose this method in order to give herself an alibi. Miles Edgeworth, the prosecutor in charge of Knightley's case, visited the detention center only to discover that his suspect had been killed. The murder weapon became a large point of contention between Edgeworth and Justine Courtney, a member of the Prosecutorial Investigation Committee, who had Blaise's son Sebastian take charge of the case. During the investigation, Roland hid the real murder weapon inside her pet alligator Ally. Despite these efforts, Edgeworth found the knife, and Roland was arrested for the murder. Patricia's trial Because her lawyer, Jill Crane, was dead, and the prosecutor, Sebastian Debeste, had escaped, Raymond Shields, the defense attorney, and Franziska von Karma, the prosecutor, did their job, and Justine Courtney acted as a judge. The trial was going well until Justine was about to hand down a not guilty verdict, despite having been at the crime scene where Miles confirmed that Patricia committed the crime. Both Franziska and Ray where confused, and they demanded a break so that Miles could assess the situation. Justine's son, John Marsh, had been kidnapped by Blaise's underlings, so she had to pass the time until he was rescued. After Miles went into action, he discovered that the one who was kidnapped was not John, but rather Blaise's son Sebastian, who had an emotional meltdown. He discovered that Blaise's underlings were had accidentally kidnapped Sebastian instead of Marsh, and that Marsh was kidnapped by another person. Courtney was about to give a not guilty verdict to Patricia, but after Kay and Gumshoe rescued John, Courtney gave Miles the right to prosecute Patricia, and after that, Sebastian showed up in the courtroom. He confessed that the "child" who was kidnapped was him and not Marsh. After hearing this, Patricia loudly blamed Blaise for being confused about which child he was supposed to kidnap, and thus made her worst mistake, which led to her being jailed. Thanks to Sebastian finding the evidence Blaise had thrown away in the dump, his father was sent to jail too. Ace Attorney Villains Category:Female Category:Murderer Category:Video Game Villains Category:Conspirators Category:Gaolers Category:Paranoid Category:Imprisoned Category:Blackmailers Category:Incriminators Category:Liars Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Abusers Category:Criminals Category:Homicidal Category:Evil Vs. Evil